How To Train Your Romano
by ThatBoxThere
Summary: Spain wants to train with one of the Italy brothers, and the other becomes jealous, leading to something Spain would be lying if he said he saw it coming. Spamano.


**Well, here goes nothing...**

* * *

It was the week before the Olympics and all of the nations were training. Well, most of them, anyways. Here is our first example, Italy, who was sitting in the bleachers watching some of the other countries train and cheering them on from the sidelines.

And here comes our second example, Romano who was approaching to Italy with intent to actually start training, training his voice that is. Romano started yelling at his brother for being lazy and not practicing for anything, though Romano didn't do much either and they _were _the same country.

"You bastard! You know if you don't start training both of us will be laughed at by those tomato and potato bastards!" Romano yelled.

"Who? Germany? Germany would never laugh at me! Isn't that right, Germany?" Italy waved to Germany who was training halfway across to stadium. Germany just looked at him for a second, then got back to training.

"See! Look at that potato bastard! He's already laughing at you!" Romano yelled.

"Germany wouldn't do that? Look! Germany! Hi, Germany! Aren't you glad I'm cheering for you? Vee~~!" Italy started waving his arms around to catch Germany's attention. Germany looked up from where he was practicing for a minute, then went back to what he was doing.

"See! That bastard doesn't even care what you're doing!" Romano yelled.

"He's just busy with training, I'm sure he doesn't mind!" Italy said. Romano was about to yell a comeback, but Italy was saved by Spain walking in.

"Italy~!" Spain said as he arrived on the scene. Romano just rolled his eyes, climbed up the sides of the stadium and sat in the top row, overlooking the entire stadium.

"Hello, Spain! How's training for the Olympics going?" Italy asked.

"Ahhh~ Italy~ That's exactly why I came here! You're so good at sports! Do you think you can train with me?" Spain asked.

"Okay! What do you want to start on?"

"Ahh, that was a good day of training! Italy's so cutee~," Spain said to himself as he was walking back to the hotel that he was staying at.

When he walked in the door, he found someone he didn't really expect.

"Ahh! Hello, Romano! Today was a nice day, wasn't it?" Spain asked, not noticing the fact that Romano had his arms crossed and was glaring at Spain. "Are you hungry? I can make something if you want."

"You bastard!" Romano yelled as he pinned Spain down on the floor.

"Ah ha ha! I see you've been training in wrestling! Good job!" Spain laughed, only causing Romano to get even angrier.

"Why do you always ask _Italy_ for help?! Bastard! You never come see me anymore!" Romano yelled.

"Awww, but I still like you!" Spain said, trying to calm Romano down.

"No you don't," Romano said.

Romano gave Spain one last teary-eyed look before completely collapsing on Spain's chest and breaking down into tears. Spain took carefully got up so he was sitting upright against a wall so Romano was crying into the Spain's neck. Spain wrapped his arms around Romano and started stroking his hair, trying to calm him down.

"Shhhh, my little tomato," Spain said. Romano pulled away just enough so that their faces were inches apart. "I still like you!"

"Bastard," Romano said. "Prove it."

Spain leaned in closer… and just when they were as close as they could get… "Let's make a pizza!"

Spain got up from the floor and went over to the kitchenette and started getting out some stuff from the pantry, leaving Romano dazed on the floor. Once Romano had processed what exactly had happened and how much of an idiot Spain could be, he stomped over to Spain and started yelling.

"You bastard! You got everything wrong! It's meant to be like in the movies!" Romano yelled as he grabbed Spain's wet shirt.

"Really? Like what?" Spain asked, obviously confused.

"Like this!" Romano said. He pulled Spain down to his level and kissed him. Spain once again wrapped his arms around Romano to bring him closer in and leaned into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, a sly smile crossed Romano's face. Step one of his five part pan was complete. Yes, the same five part plan that only had four parts. He was only Italian.

"Alright, bastard, I'm leaving," Romano said as he turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" A slightly dazed Spain asked. The plan was working.

"Why, do you want me to stay? Why should I?" Romano asked, slowing his pace down.

"Uh…" Spain frantically looked around for an excuse. "The… The pizza! We need to make the pizza!"

Romano took that as a good enough excuse, especially considering he didn't really realize how hungry he was until he heard the word 'pizza'.

"Okay, bastard, let's have pizza," Romano said as he turned around.

_Ding!_

The pizza was ready. Spain took the pizza out of the oven and sliced it into six pieces. Yeah, he can slice it like that, he's just that awesome. Spain put two slices on both his and Romano's place. After a few minutes of eating, Spain broke the silence;

"It's oddly quiet, want to watch some TV?"

Romano nodded in response, so they picked up their plates and moved over to where the TV was located; the bedroom. The TV was at the foot of the bed, so Spain and Romano sat with their backs against the headboard and turned on the TV.

It was some historical show talking about bonds between countries such as the US and the UK, Germany and Italy, stuff like that. It caused Romano to sulk.

"What's wrong, Romano?" Spain asked.

"It's not fair," Romano replied, only gaining a confused look. "Bastard! Can't you see?"

"No…?" Spain said, really confused.

"Of course a bastard like you wouldn't," Romano said. "How all those other countries are sooooo happy together. The bastards…"

"Awww, Romano," Spain said, putting one arm around Romano and pulling him closer. "I love you."

The statement caused Romano to blush immensely. Spain noticed this and smiled into Romano's hair.

"I- I love you too… S-Spain…" Romano blushed even more.

"You called me by my name?" Spain asked, thinking he was hearing things. "You called me by my real name!"

Spain quickly put down his plate of pizza on the floor and attacked Romano with a bear hug. He started planting little kisses all over Romano's face until he finally landed one on the lips, and Romano made sure that one lasted longer.

"Spain… Nah, I prefer bastard," Romano said once he pulled away.

"Well I guess it does have more of a ring to it… Hey!" Spain contemplated.

"Hey… Bastard… Can… Can I stay the night?" Romano asked, slightly looking away.

"Of course! Want to sleep with each other like we used to do when you were little?" Spain asked. Romano silently nodded.

Romano crawled into bed next to Spain. The bed was small so they really had to come in close, which neither of them minded.

"Good night, Romano!" Spain said as he turned off the TV, making the room completely dark.

"Good night b-b-… Spain…" Romano said, forcing the word out.

Spain smiled, and hugged Romano in response. He gave Romano a quick kiss on the cheek before falling asleep.

'Bastard…' Romano thought before he smile lightly. 'Hmm… The bastard likes me…'

* * *

**So that's my first Spamano fic, like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews which are always appreciated.**

**Romano: Yeah! If you like getting flames!**

**Hey... That's hurtful... Please, no flames. It was a first.**


End file.
